All aboard the love train
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: And to think that everything started from nothing more than an encounter in train. [Modern!AU]


**All aboard the love train**

Erina didn't mind travelling on trains. Yeah, sometimes there could have been some very rude and noisy people, but overall it was a relaxing experience for her.

She enjoyed being on the seat near the window, so she could see the landscape changing in front of her as the train went on.

Sometimes she would read too, and that was exactly what she was doing that day, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

* * *

She quickly raised her head and she saw a guy who was smiling awkwardly at her.

\- Sorry to interrupt you-, he said, - But I was wondering if the seat near yours is already taken or…-.

Erina smiled.

\- No, you can sit there, if you want-, she replied.

\- Thank you-, he muttered, sitting beside her.

* * *

Some time passed and Erina didn't feel like reading anymore, so she closed her book and she put in inside her bag.

She then focused on the person next her.

He looked the same age as hers, more or less. His hair was blue – a very strange colour – and it looked so fluffy she had to fight the urge to touch it.

"What are you thinking, Erina? You don't even know him!" she scolded herself, feeling her face getting hotter.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice her stare; he was too focused on what he was reading. She took a peek of the book he had in his hands; it was something about the ancient Roman Empire, so he was either a student or he really liked history.

* * *

Despite his strong build, Erina noticed how much he was trying to give her proper space and not to crush her, unlike what a lot of other people would have done.

What a nice person.

* * *

She was about to tell him that he could have taken some space if he wanted to when he looked up, then outside the window.

\- Oh, we're here already-, he mumbled as he gathered his things and got up.

\- Goodbye-, he said to Erina, before going towards the exit.

\- … Goodbye-, she replied.

* * *

That encounter had been bizarre at least, and Erina couldn't help but to think about it for the whole day.

* * *

Then, it happened again.

* * *

She was sitting inside the train when she was joined by the same person she had met the previous day.

\- Yes, you can sit here-, she gently said before he could even open his mouth.

The other smiled, replying with a "thank you".

\- Talking about coincidences-, he stated, making Erina chuckle.

\- Yeah-, she replied, then, she stretched her hand towards him.

\- I'm Erina, by the way-, she said.

\- Jonathan-, he replied, shaking her hand.

* * *

Since none of them had anything else to do – Erina had forgotten the book she was reading at home and Jonathan had finished the one he was reading – they chatted a bit with each other.

* * *

Erina found out that Jonathan was studying archaeology.

\- Oh, so you go to university too?-, she said, - Me too-.

\- Really?-, he said.

\- Yeah-, Erina replied, - I'm studying to be a teacher-.

\- Oh, I see-, Jonathan said, but then he continued.

\- I know this may sound strange since we just met, but I can already picture you as a teacher and I'm sure you'll do great-.

* * *

If that was any other person, Erina probably wouldn't have believed them, but Jonathan looked, no, was sincere; she could easily see that.

\- Thanks-, she replied, too embarrassed to even look at him, a thing that he noticed.

\- Oh no, did I say something wrong?-, he asked, but Erina cut him off before he could apologize.

\- No, it's not that-, she said, - It's just… unusual, but I really appreciate your support and I hope you'll do great too-.

\- Thank you-, the other replied, visibly relieved.

* * *

\- So… see you soon, I guess-, Jonathan said once the train arrived to his stop.

\- Yes, goodbye-, Erina replied.

* * *

Despite what he had said, she was fairly sure that she wouldn't have seen Jonathan again – what were the odds? – but apparently fate had other plans.

* * *

It soon became a routine: Erina would take the train, keeping the spot beside her occupied until, a few stops later, Jonathan would arrive and sit there.

Sometimes they spoke with each other, sometimes they just exchanged some hellos and goodbyes, but it was never awkward.

It was strange to say that about a person she was meeting only in train, but Erina felt at ease with him, and it was clear that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

However, one day, they suddenly stopped to meet: for some reason, in fact, Jonathan wasn't taking the train anymore or at least not at the same time she took it. She wasn't even sure if that was actually the case: maybe Jonathan was just ill and he was resting at his house.

* * *

She had been so used to his company that it was strange being alone again.

She missed his voice, his smile, his beautiful eyes; he missed all of him.

* * *

It was then that she wished they had exchanged their phone numbers.

* * *

Really, what a shame.

She had really come to like Jonathan, not only as a friend but also… oh, how embarrassing it was to admit, but she couldn't hide it either: she had developed a crush on Jonathan.

She couldn't help it: not only he was very handsome, but he was also very kind and he always managed to make her feel at ease.

It would have been hard to forget him, and Erina still hoped they would have met again, someday.

* * *

Her wish was granted when she went to visit her relatives. She didn't own a car – or a driver license, for that matter – so her only option was to take the train.

On her way home she found the wagon full; there were no seats left, apart one near… wait, she knew that person.

She smiled as she got closer to him, then, she touched his shoulder.

He quickly raised his head to look at whoever had touched him and, when he recognized her, he smiled, surprised.

\- Erina!-, he exclaimed, letting her sit beside him, - How are you doing? It's been too long since we last met-.

\- Hey, Jonathan-, she replied, as happy as him.

\- It's good to see you after all this time-, she added, - I got worried, you know-.

\- Yeah, about that…-, he started, - I'm really sorry-.

\- I changed some classes so I'm not taking the same train as yours anymore, as you can see, but I didn't have any means to reach out to you-.

\- Don't worry-, Erina replied, - At least now we are back together, am I right?-.

\- Yeah-, Jonathan replied.

\- Still, it would be better if we exchange our phone numbers, don't you think?-, Erina continued, fighting her embarrassment, and Jonathan agreed.

* * *

They spent the rest of the travel talking about what they had been doing since the last time they were together.

When Jonathan had to go Erina almost tried to convince him to stay, but eventually she didn't do it. Now that she had his number she could easily call him or send him a text; they were going to talk even more often than before, so there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

That same evening, in fact, she received a text from Jonathan which said:

\- Hey! Kinda forgot to ask you before but…-.

Immediately another text followed the first one:

\- I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, sometimes-.

Then another one:

\- We could go for a coffee, if you want-.

* * *

Erina couldn't believe it; Jonathan had just asked her out.

If she had less self control she would have probably screamed.

\- Sure. When do we want to go?-, she replied.

* * *

She was so, so happy.

And to think that everything started from nothing more than an encounter in train.


End file.
